Ed, Edd n Eddy Grow Up
by KittyKatBella
Summary: 20 years later, all the cul-de-sac kids have grown up and have had there own kids. The Eds' sons have always been little trouble makers, but what happens when they go to school, where there parents can't watch them? And even worse, what happens when the Kanker cousins introduce themselves? Read to find out.
1. Cul-de-sac Kids

Hello! This is another FanFic, but of a different story line! In this series, the Eds are all grown up, and have kids! As usual, I am also in this FanFic, because my love for Ed, Edd n Eddy won't let myself leave me out of a FanFic I write, unless it's a gender bent FanFic.

I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to A.K.A cartoons. I do, however, own the idea to have them grow up and have kids. (Someone else may have done it before me, but I have yet to see a FanFic that does.) Enjoy!

RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Eddy turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed. He wore a black shirt under a brown jacket and jeans. He walked down stairs to see Bella making breakfast. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Morning Bella," Eddy said. "Morning honey," Bella said, kissing Eddy on the cheek. Bella was rushing around making waffles, bacon, and biscuits. Just then, they heard someone calling Bella. "Mommy!" it called. Bella sighed. "Coming Izzy!" Bella called, running to her daughters room.

She entered her daughters room to find her pulling on a dress. It was a pink dress that went down to her knees. She also had black tights and blond hair that went down 2 inches past her shoulders. Izzy had brown eyes. Like her mother, Izzy had a black cat tail and ears. "How do I look?" Izzy asked, looking at herself in the mirror on her door. Bella bent down and picked up Izzy.

"I think you look just like me when I was your age," Bella said. Izzy hugged Bella. "Thanks, Mommy!" Izzy said. Just then, Bella heard another voice calling her from the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" her son, Chris called. Chris also had a tail and ears. He also had blue eyes. Bella sighed again as she walked in and put Izzy in her high-chair.

"Eddy, can you get the kids breakfast?" Bella asked. Eddy nodded and put two plates on the table. "Got it," he said, "I gotta go." Eddy was about to head out the door when Bella stopped him. "Say good-bye to your kids," Bella called. Eddy kissed Izzy on the top of her head and said good-bye to Chris.

"Have a good day and don't get in trouble," Eddy told Chris. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Chris said, eating his waffle. Bella rolled her eyes. "I swear he gets that from you," Bella said. Eddy kissed Bella good-bye and went to work. He worked at Toys-R-Us.

"Hey, cut it out!" Bella heard Izzy yell. Bella sighed and walked in to see her kids fighting. Again. Chris was pulling on Izzy's tail. "Chris!" Bella yelled. Izzy looked at her brother. "You're in trouble," Izzy said, petting her tail. Chris gulped and looked at his mother.

"How many times did I tell you to not pull on your sister's tail?!" Bella yelled, smacking Chris's hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bella opened the door to see Autumn, Edd's wife, and her son Martin. "Hello, Martin," Bella said. "Hello Aunt Bella," Martin said.

"Chris and Izzy are in the other room having breakfast," Bella told Martin. "Thanks for walking him to school Bella," Autumn said. "Nessun problema," Bella said, waving it off, "What are sister-in-laws for?" Autumn laughed and left.

Bella gave Martin his breakfast. "Thank you Aunt Bella," Martin said. Martin was nice and used manners, like his father.

"Prego," Bella said. She sat down at the table and started reading. Martin was wearing a red shirt, black pants and a blue baseball cap. He had blue eyes.

"I'm so excited for school today," Martin said, taking a bite of his waffle, "My dad said it was the best experience of his life." Chris growled in his throat. "Well, _my_ dad said that it was one of the worst of his," Chris said, poking at his waffle. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I hope everyone likes my dress," Izzy said. "I like your dress," Martin said. Izzy smiled. "Thanks," she said. Just then, there was another knock on the door. It was Ed with his son Nick. Nick was once again playing his 3DS, not looking up. "Here's Nick," Ed said.

"Ok, grazie," Bella said, leading Nick to the table. Nick was wearing a black shirt that said 'Don't bug me. I'm gaming' in white letters and grey sweatpants. He had green eyes. Ed left for work. He worked at a video game store. Bella waited till Nick beat his level before taking the 3DS and closing it.

"Hey, give that back!" Nick cried, jumping for the game. Bella shook her head. "Not until you eat breakfast," she said, lifting Nick up and putting him in his high-chair. Bella gave him a plate of buttered toast. It was his favorite, just like his father.

Izzy was staring at Nick. "Hey, Nick," Izzy sighed. Nick waved as he gulped down his toast. "Hey, Izzy," Nick said. Bella looked at her daughter and smiled. Bella knew that Izzy had a crush on Nick. Bella had that same face when she stared at Eddy when they were little.

Just then Felice's kitten, Happy, jumped on the table. Happy always hung out with Izzy, except when she went school. "Hi, Happy!" Izzy said, petting the kitten.

In a little while Bella looked at the clock. "Time for school," Bella said. She helped the kids pull on there jackets and walked them to the bus stop, which was on the corner of the cul-de-sac. When they got there they met Nazz with her daughter, Nicole.

Nicole was the really cute girl of the cul-de-sac, just like her mom. Nicole had shoulder-length blonde hair, a short-sleeved black shirt under a fuzzy pink jacket, blue jeans, and purple sneakers. She had brown eyes. She walked over to Izzy. "Hey, girlfriend," Nicole said.

"Hey Nicky," Izzy said, taking out her IPod, "Hey, check out this new song I found." Izzy turned her up volume (not owning any earbuds), put on the song, and plays it. "What's the name?" Nicole asked. "It's 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor," Izzy answered, dancing to the song.

Nicole squealed. "Taylor?" she asked. Izzy nodded and she and Nicole started dancing. The boys (except Martin) gagged. "Girls and there music," Chris said. Nick nodded while playing his game. "Oh, I remember that song," Bella said to Nazz. Nazz laughed. "Remember how you used to replace 'green eyes' with 'blue eyes'?" Nazz asked.

Bella nodded. Izzy looked up at her mother. "Why did you change the words, mommy?" Izzy asked. Bella looks at her daughter. "Oh, no reason," Bella smiled. She winked at Nazz.

10 minutes later, the bus arrived. Bella kissed Izzy good-bye and took her IPod. "They don't allow IPods at school," Bella sayed. They kids got on the bus. Chris. Martin and Nick sat together in one seat and Izzy and Nicole sat in front of them. As the boys were talking, three girl walked up to them.

Martin saw them. "May we help you, ladies?" he asked. They three girls giggled. There was a red-haired girl, a blonde girl, and a blue-haired girl.

They girl introduced themselves. "I'm Lily," the red-haired girl said. She wore a shirt that had a ladybug pattern and blue jeans. "I'm Mary," the blue-haired girl said. She wore a white blouse and green jeans. "I'm June," the blonde girl said. She wore a black blouse and a long white skirt.

"We're the Kanker cousins," the three girl said together. "Well, it's very nice to meet you," Martin said, "My name is-" Martin was cut off by Chris putting his hand over his mouth. "Zip it, Cap-head," Chris hissed. (Instead of Sockhead? Get it?) He looked at the Kanker cousins, "Will you excuse us for a minute?" He asked, pulling Martin and Nick down.

"Chris, that was very rude," Martin said. "Forget that!" Chris whispered, "Do you remember there name?" Nick looked up from his game. "Yeah, it was, um...Lily, Mary, and June Kanker, right?" Nick said. "Exactly!" Chris hissed. "What's wrong with that?" Martin asked, confused.

Chris face-palmed. "Remember those girls our dads told us about?" Chris asked. Martin and Nick nodded. "What were there names?" Chris asked. "Lee, Marie, and May Kanker," Martin answered. "Exactly!" Chris whispered again, "These are there daughters!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "So?" he asked, "That doesn't mean they'll be just like them. I say we be nice and see what there like." Chris groaned. "Fine, but if I'm right, you own me five bucks," Chris betted. Martin agreed, shaking Chris's hand. "Besides, they're just girls," Nick said, "What could they do?" (Oh, how wrong he was.)

Chris, Martin and Nick raised there heads to see the Kanker cousins still standing there. "Like I was saying, I'm Martin, my cousin Chris, and our friend Nick," Martin explaind, pointing at each boy. The Kanker cousins giggled and leaned forward. The boys gulped. But just then a call came through the radio in the back of the bus:

"Could the three girls in the isle please sit down?" the bus driver asked. The Kanker cousins sat down. Chris, Martin and Nick sighed. "That was a close one," Martin said. Chris held out his hand and Martin gave him five dollars. Just then, Izzy and Nicole popped there heads over the back of the seat.

"What was a close one?" Izzy asked, her tail twitching. "Just the Kanker cousins," Nick said. "You means the daughters of the girls our dads told us about?" Izzy asked. Chris nodded. "I guess they're just like there mothers," Nicole said, "Everyone's parents know about the Kanker sisters."

Just then, the bus pulled up to Peach Creek Kindergarden. "Well, this is it guys," Izzy said as they all get the bus, "Our first day of school _and_ PCK." They all looked at each other and walked inside. They entered there classroom and put there backpacks in there cubbies.

"Well, this is it, boys," Chris whispered to Martin and Nick, "We can try our new scam where we sell hand-made pictures of kids." Izzy's ears perked up and she looked at her brother. "Chris, didn't Mommy say to _not_ scam?" Izzy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her," Chris said as he, Martin and Nick took out some paint. Izzy rolled her eyes and she and Nicole sat in the beanbag chairs and looked at books with pictures of animals and there moms.

"Hey, look!" Nicole said, pointing at a picture of a kitten and her mom, "I guess that makes you a kitten, not a kid." Izzy lightly punched Nicole on the arm. "Shush," Izzy said, smiling, "I'm still a normal kid, I just have a tail and cat ears." Suddenly, Izzy and Nicole heard Chris calling out through the classroom.

"Come one, come all!" He yelled, "To Chris's 'Paint Portrait' stand and get a portrait with one of us!"

"Oh, brother," Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

"You can get portrait with Martin, Nick, or, the best option, me!" Chris yelled. "He's just like his father," Izzy heard one of the other kids say. She looked and saw that it's Janet, Sarah and Jimmy's daughter. Janet walked over to Izzy and Nicole. "_Tell_ me about it," Izzy said, "My mommy told me all about when she was little."

"No one's gonna pay a quarter for _that_," Janet said, shaking her head. "Five bucks says the Kanker cousins are gonna want one, but won't pay," Izzy whispered to Janet and Nicole. Janet and Nicole glanced at each other, smiled and said together "You got yourself a deal, kitten!"

10 minutes later, the Kanker cousins walked up to the table. "Darn it," Janet said under her breath. She and Nicole gave Izzy five dollars. "Hey boys," the Kanker cousins said together. "We want a picture," Lily said. "One quarter," Chris said, holding out his hand.

"We don't have money," Mary said. "No money, no picture," Chris said. The Kanker cousins look mad. "Chris, let's give them a picture," Martin said, worried. Lily glaired at Chris, Martin and Nick, picked up a container of black paint and yelled "PAINT FIGHT!" (LOL! Probably my fave part!)

The Kanker cousins, Chris, Martin and Nick picked up containers of paint. Chris took a handful of green paint and flung it at Lily, but she dodged it and it hit Izzy! Izzy glaired at Chris and yowled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She picked up a container of red paint and threw it at her brother!

Pretty soon, it's an all-out war of paint! It went on for about 10 minutes before the teacher brook it up. She pulled the Kanker cousins off Chris, Martin and Nick, who they were attacking. She handed Izzy, Nicole, Janet and the rest of the girls towels and told them to clean themselves up.

At the end of the day, all the kids got the bus, talking about the first day. "And did you see when I threw pink paint all over June?" Chris laughed, talking to Martin and Nick. Nick laughed. "Yeah!" He yelled, "She was all like 'My shirt! You idiots ruined my- oh, that actually looks good!'" (Ok, maybe _that's_ my fave part!)

Chris and Nick exploded into fits of laughter. Martin shook his head. Janet, Izzy and Nicole watched them and rolled there eyes. "I still can't believe that they did that," Janet said. "I don't care," Izzy said, holding the money she got from the bet, "I got 10 bucks!"

Chris's ears perked up and he looked at his sister. "_How_ much money?!" Chris yelled, excited. He stared at the money before Izzy put it in her coat pocket. "Like I'd give _you_ any," Izzy scoffed, "Remember? YOU THREW PAINT ON MY DRESS!" Chris recoiled from his sisters outburst, holding his ears. He mumbled and leans back over to Martin and Nick.

"She's got a point," Martin said. Chris glaired at Martin. "I'm just as much as a mess as _she_ is!" Chris said. It was true. He, Martin and Nick were covered head to toe in paint. "True dat," Nick said, once again playing his game.

When the bus dropped Izzy and Chris off at there house, Happy came running out the cat-flap and jumped into Izzy's arms. "Hi, Happy!" Izzy said, petting the cat. Happy looked at Chris and meowed. "Hi to you, too," Chris mumbled. They walked inside.

"Welcome home you-" Bella looks at Chris and yelled, "Chris!" Bella looked at the paint-splattered Chris. "You're a mess!" Bella yelled, "Eddy, get in here!" Eddy walked into the kitchen and looked at Chris. "Chris, why are you covered in paint?" Eddy asked.

Chris smiled. "I started a paint fight with the Kanker cousins," Chris answered proudly. Eddy laughed. "Don't encourage him," Bella snapped, leading Chris into the bathroom, "Come on, _you're_ getting a bath." Chris groaned. Izzy went into her room and played 'Sparks Fly' on her IPod.

Just then, Bella cried out from the bathroom. "What is on your cheeks?!" Bella yelled, "Is that... _lipstick_?" Izzy, who wasn't listening to the whole thing, kept dancing. "Crap," Eddy whispered as he enters the bathroom. Bella was scrubbing Chris's cheeks. "_Oh mio Dio,"_ Bella said under her breath.

Just then, there is a knock on the door. Eddy answered the door and saw Edd and Ed with there families. "Hey, Eddy," Edd said, "Where's Bella?"

"She's just giving Chris a bath," Eddy said. "Oh, that reminds me," Ed said. Just then, Bella came out of the bathroom with Chris, who was wearing new clothes. Chris saw Martin and Nick and smiled. "Hey, boys," Chris said, calling them to his room. "You three get back in here," Ella, Ed's wife, said to the boys.

They all sat at the table, Izzy watching from the top of the stairs. "Would you three care to explain _why_ you were covered in paint?" Autumn said. Nick answered. "We started a paint fight!" Nick said. Chris glaired at Nick then looked nervously at his parents.

"The reason _why_ you started the paint fight is what we need to know," Bella said. Chris, Martin and Nick didn't answer. "Right," Ella said. "Well, we were all thinking and we agree that you all should get grounded. Chris, you aren't allowed to leave the house except for school," Bella said.

"Martin, you are not allowed to leave either," Edd said. "And Nick," Autumn said, looking at her son, "_You_ can't leave the house _and_ you can't have any video games." Nick stared at his mother, mouth open. Autumn reached over and took Nick's 3DS, which had been laying in front of him.

"We _may_ lessen it a bit if you tell us _why_ you started a paint fight," Bella said. Again, Chris, Martin and Nick didn't answer. Izzy looked at them from the top of the stairs. As much as she thought the boys deserved it, she didn't want to not be able to see her friends for a month. And she didn't want to spend a month with Chris stuck in the house.

"They _didn't_ start the paint fight," Izzy said. Everyone looked at her. "The Kanker cousins started it, because they wouldn't give them a picture because they didn't pay," Izzy continued. Bella raised her eyebrow. "Pay for _what_?" She asked, looking at her son. "The scam Chris came up with," Martin answered nervously.

"Didn't we tell you _not_ to scam?" Bella said. Chris nodded nervously. "Yeah, don't follow in my footsteps," Eddy said. "Well, since you came clean, (Literally _and_ figuratively! Pun included!) you're only grounded for two weeks," Ella said. "Except for you, Chris," Bella said, "You're grounded for _three_ weeks, because I told you to not scam," Bella said.

Chris groaned and glared at Izzy. Ed and Edd and there families went home. Bella took Chris up to his room, which looked like a kindergardener version of Eddy's room. "I'll call you when dinner is ready," Bella said, going back downstairs. Izzy snickered at her brother from her room across the hall.

Well, that's the first chapter of my FanFic! Next chapter, the kids will no longer be grounded, and it will be around Halloween. (I think that's the first holiday after school starts.) It will be very interesting, and in the next chapter, Bella in the FanFic will have quite a surprise for her kids! (A good surprise, ok?) Keep up-to-date! Because I have lots of time on my hands, these will be out at least twice a week, maybe even thrice a week! Again, KIT for the next chapter!


	2. Big News

Well, here's the second chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy Grow Up. What Ed-ventures await the Eds' kids in this chapter? Will they get in more trouble? Depends on how they look at the news that Bella has.

* * *

In was a Fall Sunday afternoon, just after lunch. Izzy, Chris and Happy were playing in the leaves in the backyard. They were really excited, because next week was Halloween. Bella and Eddy were watching from there back porch. Felice was laying on the ground next to Bella. Bella was reading a goldfish magazine while drinking some lemonade. She took a sip and finished it.

"I'll be right back," Bella said, standing up, "Gotta get a refill." She went inside to hear the doorbell going off. "I'm coming!" Bella said, walking to the door and opening it. She was surprised to see Eddy's brother! (Ohmygosh! Eddy's _brother_?! Don't worry. He's nice now.) "Hey," Eddy's brother said. His family was with him. His wife, Vixie, had black hair, an orange sweater, and jeans. They had two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy, Steve, had a minecraft shirt and blue pants. They girl, Trixie, had dark brown back-length hair in a braid, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a long red skirt. They were both about 8.

"Hey," Bella said, "I didn't know you were coming." Eddy's brother and his family walked inside. "It was a surprise. Duh," Vixie said, giving Bella a hug. "Everyone's out back," Bella said, leading them outside. "Eddy, kids, guess who's visiting?" Eddy, Chris and Izzy looked at Bella. "Uncle Danny!" Chris and Izzy yelled, running over and hugging Eddy's brother. "Chris, Izzy!" Steve and Trixie said, hugging there cousins. (I think that's right. They'd be cousins?)

"Hey bro," Eddy said. "Hey yourself," Danny said. Steve and Trixie ran off to play in the leaves with Chris and Izzy. "Hey, I have some big news," Bella said. She whispered something in Danny and Vixie's ears. There eyes widened and they smiled. "Really?" Vixie said, "Congrats. Have you told the kids?" Bella shook her head. "Not yet," Eddy said. "In fact," Bella called Chris and Izzy over. Steve and Trixie came with them.

"Kids, I have some big news," Bella said, smiled. "What, mommy?" Izzy asked. Bella kneeled down next to her kids. "You guys are gonna have a baby brother or sister in a couple months," Bella said. "What?" Chris said, stunned. "A baby brother or sister?" Izzy asked, excited, "Yay!" She hugged Bella, while Chris was still stunned. "Chris, you gonna say anything, or stand there like a dead fish?" Eddy asked.

"Dead fish? Where?" Bella, Izzy and Chris said together. "Crap. I forgot about that," Eddy sighed, "It's an expression." Bella, Chris and Izzy looked disappointed. "I can't believe I still fall for that," Bella said. "Didn't you do that when you were kids?" Danny asked. Bella nodded. "Yep. And I still do," She said. "Either way, I'm so excited!" Izzy said, jumping, "I'm gonna have a brother or sister!"

Chris glared at his sister. "What about me?" He snapped. Izzy looked at him and stopped jumping. "Let me rephrase," Izzy said, "A less annoying brother or sister." Chris hissed at Izzy. "Well, it's true," Izzy said. "I wish _I_ had a less annoying brother," Trixie agreed. "Hey!" Steve said. "JK, dude," Trixie said. "You _better_ be," Steve growled under his breath. Chris, who gotten bored, was once again playing in the leaves.

"Hey, Chris, can you and Izzy show us around? It's been awhile since we've been here," Trixie asked, walking over to Chris. "Sure," Chris shrugged, "But I think Izzy's a little busy." Chris pointed at Izzy, who was dancing around with excitement. "I guess it's just you showing us, then," Steve said. "Ok," Chris said. He ran over to Eddy. "Dad, can I show Trixie and Steve around?" He asked.

"Ask your mother," Eddy said. (That's what my dad does) Bella looked at him. "Why do you always tell them to ask _me_?" Bella asked. She sighed, "Yes, Chris, you can." Chris ran out to the front yard, Trixie and Steve following close behind. Chris first ran over to Nick's house, where he knew Martin was also at. He knocked on the door. "This is where my friend, Nick, lives," Chris said.

After a minute, Ed came to the door. "Hi Chris!" Ed said happily, "Does Bella know you're here?" Chris shook his head. "No, but she knows that I'm out in the cul-de-sac," Chris answered. "Oh, ok. Nick and Martin are downstairs," Ed said, letting Chris, Steve and Trixie in. They went downstairs to find Nick and Martin in Nick's room, which was almost as messy as Ed's was when he was little.

"Oh, god!" Trixie cried when she saw Nick's room. "Hi, Chris!" Nick said. Martin was looking around nervously. He was a germ-a-phobe, just like his dad. "Dude! Awesome room!" Steve laughed. "Thanks," Nick said. "Hey, dudes. These are my cousins, Steve and Trixie," Chris said. "That means you must be my cousins as well," Martin said. (Ok, I don't know exactly how family goes)

"Yeah, Martin is my other cousin," Chris said. "Nice to meet you," Trixie said. "Hey, dudes. I got some news for ya," Chris said, "I'm gonna big a big brother." Martin's eyes widened. "Aunt Bella's having another baby?" He asked, smiling. "Yeah, dude! It'll be just like our dads!" Steve said, "Except the age difference will be smaller." Trixie nodded. "And hopefully you won't be a big bully to your little bro or sis," she said.

"Trust me, I won't," Chris said. "Congrats, Chris!" Nick yelled, hugging Chris. "Nick...I can't...breath," Chris gasped. Nick let him go, smiling. He was turning more into his dad everyday. "My, I wonder if Father knows," Martin said. "How much you wanna bet he does?" Chris said, "I mean, he's my moms _brother_, for Pete's sake." Nick looked confused. "Who's Pete?" He asked. Everyone ignored him. "Technically, he's Aunt Bella's _step_-brother," Martin corrected.

"Same diff," Chris snapped. "Besides, wouldn't Uncle Eddy be the first to know?" Steve asked. "Prolly," Trixie said. "Whatever. Let's go check out the neighborhood," Chris said. He led everyone outside and over to Kevin and Nazz's house. Kevin was in his backyard, raking leaves. (You see where this is going, right?) Chris popped his head over the fence, snickering. He jumped back down behind it and pulled Nick, Martin, Steve and Trixie into a group huddle.

"Totally," Nick whispered. "I don't know," Trixie said. "This sounds a lot like something our dads- except mine- did when they were kids," Martin said, "It almost got them beat up!" Chris scoffed. "We're three-year-olds," He said, "We can use the old 'We don't know any better' excuse if we get caught." He and Nick popped there heads above the fence, trying not to laugh- and failing.

"Well, _we're_ not doing it," Steve said, pointing to him and Trixie, "We can't use that excuse." Chris shrugged. "Your loss," He said. He looked back at Kevin, who was done raking. He motioned to Nick, and they both jumped into the pile of leaves! "YAHOO!" They yelled together, laughing. Kevin's got really mad. He had to deal with this when he was a kid. But he wasn't going to deal with it now.

"RUN, NICK, RUN!" Chris yelled, running off with Nick. Kevin glared after them. "Grrr...DORKS' KIDS!" Kevin yelled, slamming the rake on the ground. From inside his house, Nicole looked up from the TV and at her mom, who was washing dishes. "Mommy! Daddy's mad again!" Nicole informed Nazz. "I know dear," Nazz said, still cleaning, "I'd be surprised if France didn't hear him." (LOL! Here are my fave parts from that: 'RUN, NICK, RUN!' 'DORKS KIDS!' and the France thing)

Kevin walked up to Eddy and Bella's house and rang there doorbell. Bella answered and looked at Kevin. "Let me guess. Chris?" Bella asked. "Yup," Kevin said. Bella sighed as Eddy appeared. "What'd he do?" Eddy asked. "Him and Nick jumped in the leaves I _just _raked," Kevin explained, glancing at Eddy, remembering when he and Ed did the same thing when _they_ were kids. "Gosh, who does _that_ sound like?" Bella asked sarcastically, looking at Eddy.

Eddy shrugged, trying to act like he didn't remember. Just then, Martin, Steve and Trixie ran up. "Aunt Bella! We tried to stop them!" Trixie yelled. "Yeah, but they didn't listen!" Steve added. "At least _you_ guys didn't do it," Danny said, appearing with Vixie. "Hey, Danny," Kevin said, looking at Eddy's brother. "Hey," Danny said. "I'm so sorry about there behavior, Aunt Bella and Uncle Eddy," Martin apologized.

Bella sighed. "It's alright, Martin. It's not your fault," she said. "Let's just go find them," Eddy said. "First I'm gonna go tell Ed what Nick did," Kevin growled. They all walked over to Ed's house and knocked. Ed answered the door, smiling. "Hi, guys!" Ed said happily, "Hey, did you hear that yell a few minutes ago? I wonder who 'Dorks Kids' is." Kevin face-palmed at the dumb Ed.

Back with Chris and Nick. They were deep in the woods, snickering and hiding behind a log. "I can't believe we just did that," Nick said between laughs. "My dad told me about how he did it when _he_ was little," Chris laughed. They stiffened when they heard a twig snap. They looked and saw it was... "KANKERS!" The Kanker cousins were standing in the clearing in front of Nick and Chris. Mary looked disappointed to see that Martin wasn't there.

"Hi, boys," Lily and June said together. "Kankers bad for Nick!" Nick cried. "Dude, you sound like your dad," Chris said. "Mary, music," Lily instructed. Mary pulled an IPod out of her pocket and picked a song. "Music?" Chris asked, confused. Lily took Chris's hand, and June took Nick's. "Come on, Nick. Let's dance," June said. "_Dance_?!" Chris cried as Lily started dancing to the song.

"Yeah," Mary said, smiling as she watched her cousins force Chris and Nick to dance with them. "DANCING IS BAD!" Nick cried, again sounding like his dad. Lily and June giggled as they pulled Chris and Nick into a dance move.

We see Bella, Eddy, Ed, Autumn, Kevin, Danny, Vixie, Trixie, Steve, Izzy and Martin walking through the woods, looking for Nick and Chris. "They should be near hear," Martin said. Happy was running around, listening for the two boys.

They all suddenly hear a loud scream. Then another saying "BAD FOR NICK!" They all looked at each other, then ahead of them. "Kankers," Eddy said angrily under his breath. "Oh dear," Martin said nervously. "Kankers bad for son!" Ed cried, running forward. The others followed closely. After about five minutes, they came across a clearing, and saw Chris and Nick sitting against a log with lipstick all over there faces. (That's right. Freaking Kanker cousins, man!)

"Nick!" Izzy cried, running forward. "Uh, hello?" Chris said angrily. "What?" Izzy said. Chris growled at his sister. Bella sighed as she picked Chris up. "You two are in very big trouble," Bella said. "Got that right! Let's get going befor the Kanker cousins come back!" Chris said. "She's not talking about the Kankers," Eddy said. "What?" Chris asked, angry and confused. "What do you mean, 'What?'" Kevin growled, "You jumped in the leaves I just raked!" Chris remembered.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said, "Dad told me about how he did that." Bella glared at Eddy, who glared at his son. "Thanks a lot," Eddy growled. "What did I say about encouraging him to do bad stuff?" Bella hissed. "How was I suppose to know he was gonna do it?!" Eddy yelled. Bella put Chris down. "Because he's _your __**son**_**," **Bella said. "She's got a point," Izzy whispered to Chris. "And I'm proud of it," Chris said.

"How about we go home and clean the kids up?" Autumn suggested. "Ok," Bella said, turning to her son, "But Chris, afterwards you have to help Kevin rake up the leaves you jumped in." Chris groaned. "As does Nick," Ed said. "Awww..." Nick said sadly. "I'll help," Martin volunteered. "If you want," Kevin shrugged. "Well, we should be heading home," Vixie said. "Bye, Uncle Danny and Aunt Vixie," Izzy said, helping Nick up.

Danny and his family left after good-byes. When Bella, Eddy, Chris and Izzy got home, Bella took a wet wash cloth and scrubbed Chris's face. "After this I'm gonna have a talk with the Kankers," Bella said. Even though they had different last names now, they'll always be known as the Kankers. "I'll come with you," Eddy said. "Well, actually, we can only talk to Lee about her daughter," Bella said, "Mary and June aren't hers."

"Well, I'm sure Ed's gonna talk to May about June," Eddy said. They walked Chris and Izzy over to Kevin's. Izzy said that she wanted to watch them. Bella and Eddy walked over to Lee's house. When she had married her husband, Billy, she had moved into the cul-de-sac. Luckily, she was nice now, too. Along with her sisters. Bella knocked on the door, and after a minute, Billy answered.

Billy had messy orange hair, a black shirt and brown pants. "May I help you?" He asked. "Yeah. We're here to talk about your daughter, Lily," Bella said. Billy sighed and let them come in. Bella, Eddy, Billy and Lee sat down in the living room. "Alright. What did Lily do _this_ time?" Lee asked. "Guess," Eddy said. "Where should I start?" Bella said, "First, attacked our son, forced him to dance, even though he didn't ant to, and covered his face with lipstick marks."

"Sounds a lot like me," Lee said. "Yeah," Eddy growled, glaring at Lee. "It's not a good thing," Bella said. "Of course not," Billy said, "We'll talk to Lily right away." They all stood up and Eddy and Bella left. When they got home, Bella called Autumn. "Hey," Bella said, "So did you and Ed talk to May and Jonny?" Ever since Ed had started dating Autumn, May had started liking Jonny.

"Yeah," Autumn said, "She said that she'd talk to June about it." Bella smiled. "Good," She said. "So what happened at Lee and Billy's?" Autumn asked. Bella told her what had happened.  
Back with the kids. Nick and Martin are raking, while Izzy is sitting on the fence, watching. Kevin was watching from his porch, and Nicole was sitting next to Izzy. As usual, Chris was letting Nick and Martin do all the work. (Remind you of anyone? That's right! Just like his dad!) "Chris! Your parents said you had to help!" Kevin yelled at him. Chris grumbled and started to rake.

"So, did you hear my dad yell earlier?" Nicole asked Izzy. She laughed. "Yeah. 'DORKS KIDS!'" Izzy yelled, scaring Nick. "DON'T HURT ME!" Nick yelled, diving under the leaves they just raked. "Nick!" Chris yelled angrily. Izzy leaned over to Nicole. "Wanna play a prank on 'em?" Izzy asked. Nicole nodded. "Ok, when they're done raking, we jump ion the leaves, just like they did," Izzy said.

"Won't my dad get mad?" Nicole worried. Izzy smiled. "I think he's enjoying this," Izzy said, pointing at Kevin, who was smiling, "Kinda like pay back or something." Nicole nodded. When the boys were done raking, they sighed and dropped there rakes. "Well, gentlemen, we're done," Martin said. Just then, they looked up to see Nicole and Izzy above them, jumping into the pile of leaves.

"IZZY!" Chris yelled at his sister while Kevin cracked up. "That's my girl!" Kevin shouted. "That was fun!" Nicole shouted, giggling. "Izzy, Nicole. We_ just _raked those," Martin said. "Sorry Martin," Izzy said, "It was just meant to teach my brother a lesson." They girls erupted into fits of giggles. "Oh, ha ha. Real funny," Chris snapped. "I wanna jump in the leaves!" Nick said, jumping next to the girls.

"Nick! Get out of the leaves! We have to rake those!" Chris yelled. "Come on, girls," Kevin called, "You can have some hot chocolate." The girls cheered and ran inside. "How come _they_ get hot chocolate?" Chris grumbled, "They're the ones who jumped in the leaves!"

"I suppose Mr. Dorn is just as mean as my dad said he was when they were kids," Martin said. Just then, Nazz popped her head out of the door. "Come on in, boys," She said, "Who can have come hot chocolate, then get back to raking the leaves." The boys cheered and ran inside. Chris sat on the other end on the table, away from his sister, Martin sat next to Nicole, and Nick sat next to Izzy.

"This is very good, Mrs. Dorn," Martin told Nazz. "Thanks, dude," Nazz said, "But please call me Nazz." When the boys were done with the hot chocolate, they headed back outside to rake the leaves. Again. Nicole and Izzy stayed insie to watch a movie. When it was half-way through, they heard a yell from the backyard. "KANKERS!" The two girls raced out side to see the Kanker cousins attacking Chris, Martin and Nick.

Something inside Izzy snapped when she saw June attack Nick. The same thing her mom always felt when Lee had attacked Eddy. "GET OFFA HIM!" Izzy screamed, jumping on June. "Hey, get off of them!" Kevin yelled, trying to pull the Kanker cousins off of Chris, Martin and Nick, "They're supposed to be raking my leaves!" Nick was panicking, even though June was no longer on him.

"KANKERS BAD FOR NICK!" He yelled, running inside. June tried to follow him, but Izzy had her pinned to the ground. "Nicole, baby, help me!" Kevin told his daughter. Nicole jumped on Mary, who was attacking Martin. Kevin tried to pull Lily off of Chris. "Get offa me, Kanker!" Chris shouted. "Actually, my last name is Borus," Lily corrected him. "Who cares?! Your mom is a Kanker!" Chris yelled.

"That's ENOUGH!" A voice yelled from the porch. They all looked to see Nazz standing there. "Lily, Mary, June, go home," Nazz continued, "Let these boys be." The Kanker cousins backed off and walked home, grumbling. "Boys, you can go home, now. You've done enough," Nazz said. Chris, Izzy, Nick and Martin walked home, Izzy still mad at June.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter two. Those freaking Kanker cousins, man! Chris, Nick and Martin are turning more into there dads each day. But the question remains. What will Bella name her new kid? Will it be a boy or a girl? Find out next time on Ed, Edd n Eddy Grow Up!


	3. Halloween

Well, here's the third chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy Grow Up. What Ed-ventures await the cul-de-sac kids and there parents? FYI this is a Halloween special. I know it's not Halloween, but I want to do this. Sorry this chapter is up a little late. My internet was out.

Izzy was in her room, looking in the mirror. Today was Halloween, and she was looking at her costume. She was a fairy princess. She had pink wings, a sparkly pink dress, black leggings, a silver tiara, pink high-heeled sandles, and a wand shaped like a heart.

Bella knocked on her door and came in. "You ready?" Bella asked Izzy. Izzy nodded. "I think so," She said, twirling. "Ok, come on," Bella said, leading her daughter downstairs. Chris was sitting at the table, waiting for Nick and Martin. The doorbell rang and Bella answered it.

"Hi!" Nicole said, when Bella opened the door. "Ciao, Nicole," Bella said, leading Nicole inside, "Izzy's in the kitchen, and Janet's not here yet." Nicole sat down next to Izzy and smiled. "I like your costume," Nicole said. "Yours too," Izzy said. Nicole was a ladybug. She had black wings and a dress that was red with black spots.

"Aren't you supposed to be something _scary_ on Halloween?" Chris asked. Izzy hit him on the head with her wand. "Still think I'm not scary?" Izzy hissed. "No," Chris said, rubbing his head. "Besides, you can be something cute, too," Nicole said, "You just have to wear a costume."

Just then, the doorbell was rung again. Bella answered it to see Nick and Martin. (Yes, all the kids are alone for this. It would be boring if the parents came.) "Ciao, Nick and Martin," Bella said, inviting the two boys inside. "Hello, Aunt Bella," Martin said.

"About _time_ you guys got here," Chris said, jumping down from the table. Chris was dressed as Michael Jackson from Thriller. (The zombie version) Nick was dressed as a minecraft zombie, and Martin was dressed as a dragon. "Nice costumes," Izzy said from the other room.

"Can we go now?" Chris asked Bella. "You're still waiting for Janet, remember?" Bella asked. The boys sat at the table. Bella said that the kids had to stay together. Five minutes later, Janet arrived, dressed as a vampire. "Nice costume," Izzy said, she and the rest of the kids jumping down from there chairs.

"I like yours, too," Janet said. "Come on," Chris said, walking to the door. They all went outside and Chris, Nick and Martin started walking away. "See you later!" Chris called. "Bye!" Izzy said. "I thought we had to stay together?" Nicole asked. "Like we're trick-or-treating with _them_," Janet scoffed.

The boys were running off to the first house. It was Marie's house. They knocked on the door, and Marie's husband, Rolf, answered. (That's right! Marie and Rolf! What? They both have blue hair!) "Hello, little kids," Rolf said, "Rolf assumes you have come for candy?"

"Yeah!" The boys said together. Rolf gave them each a piece of candy. "Thank you, Mr. Sheppard," Martin said. The boys ran off to the next house. But before they could knock, they almost got hit by an egg. They looked around and saw George, Kristy and Micky's son. (That's right. Two people who were never even in the show, had a kid that acts like Kevin. Bet you thought that it would be Nicole's brother, huh?)

George had black hair, a black jacket, and black pants. "George!" Chris yelled, "You almost hit us!" George laughed. "That's the point, idiot!" George yelled back. "Oh dear," Martin said, looking at the busted egg on the ground. "Later, suckers!" George laughed, running away.

"George is scary, guys," Nick said. "Shut up, Dumbo," Chris hissed. (LOL! Dumbo! I love coming up with nicknames for Chris to call his friends!) "Ok," Nick said. Martin knocked on the door. A grown up Jimmy came to the door. "Hello, kids," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Trick-or-treat!" The boys said together, holding out there bags. Jimmy gave them each some candy. "Thank you!" Nick cried. The boys ran off, excited to be trick-or-treating by there selves. "This is the best Halloween yet!" Chris said.

Back with the girls. They were in front of Kevin and Nazz's house. They knocked on the door and Nazz answered. "Hey, little girls," Nazz said, smiling. "Hi, mommy!" Nicole exclaimed, she and the other two girls holding out there bags. Nazz gave them each a piece of candy. "I love your costumes, Izzy and Janet," Nazz said. "Thanks," Izzy and Janet said together, running off to the next house.

As the girls were running, they met another of the cul-de-sac kids. His name was Robby, and he was George's brother. He didn't have a costume. He was wearing his regular clothes. A dark red jacket and black pants. He had messy black hair. "Hey, girls," Robby said.

"Oh, great. _Robby_," Janet groaned. (PS, Robby is the boy in the cul-de-sac who is always crushing on girls, even though he's three, like the rest) "What up?" Robby asked. The girls ignored him and walked past. "Hey, where you going?" Robby called after them.

"Away from _you_," Nicole said. They kept walking and ran into... "Jack!" Janet cried, running forward to hug her older brother. Jack was about six years old. "Hey, sis!" Jack said, hugging Janet. Robby ran up and froze after skidding to a halt. He looked at Jack, who glared at Robby.

Jack was _super_ protective of his little sister. "Would you just _leave us __**alone**_?!" Izzy yelled at Robby. "Fine," Robby grumbled, walking away. "Oh, how I hate him," Nicole growled. She turned to Jack and smiled. "Nice costume." Jack was wearing a vampire hunters costume, to match his sister.

"I guess I should be afraid of you, huh?" Janet joked. "I guess so," Jack laughed, "Grr! Run away before I hunt you!" The girls scream laughed and ran away. "Your brother is funny!" Izzy giggled. They knocked on another door, and Lee answered. "Hello, Mrs. Borus," Izzy said, holding out her bag.

Lee gave each of the girls some candy. "Hey, if you see Lily, tell her to come home," Lee said, "She's been out for awhile." The girls ran off, yelling "Ok, Mrs. Borus!" They turned into the Lane and saw the Kanker cousins sitting around a lantern. They were eating marshmallows.

"Hey, did anyone bring the chocolate?" June asked. Mary pulled out a bag of mini Hershey bars. "My dad had no idea what they were for, so he gave them to me," Mary said. "Makes cense," Lily said, "He _is_ from another country place." Izzy walked up to the Kanker cousins.

"Hey, Lily," Izzy said, startling the three girls, "Your dad said it's time to come home." Lily grumbled as she stood up. "Save me a Smore, girls," Lily said, walking home. "Smore?" Nicole repeated, confused, "But you're too young to have a fire."

"She meant an _uncooked_ Smore, idiot," Mary snapped. "Hey!" Nicole snapped back. "Girls, don't fight," Janet said, "That's _my_ job." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Let's just go," She said, walking past Mary and June with Janet and Nicole. "Bye!" June called after them.

Back with the boys, they were running around the cul-de-sac, going to every house they could. Suddenly, Chris stopped, listening. He had just heard footsteps. Slow ones, not fast trick-or-treating ones. He narrowed his eyes and saw... "Kanker," He growled, looking at Lily.

"KANKER BAD FOR NICK!" Nick cried. "It appears to only be Lily," Martin informed his friends. "Oh, great," Chris groaned. Lily saw them and ran over. "Hi," She said. "What do _you_ want, Kanker?" Chris hissed at the girl. "Borus," Lily corrected him, "I just came to say hi."

"Like I'll believe that," Chris snapped. "Excuse me, Lily. But where might your cousins be?" Martin asked, a little worried. "They're in the Lane," Lily said, "We were about to have Smores when Izzy came and told me that my dad said to come home."

"Well, we know to not go by the Lane," Chris said. He started to walk off, my Lily grabbed his arm. "Wait. I still need _my_ kiss," Lily said, pulling Chris over by her. "Oh dear," Martin said. "RUN AWAY!" Nick yelled, running the other way, away from Lily. He grabbed Martin and dragged him along.

"GET OFFA ME!" Chris yelled as Lily started kissing him. "Nick! We have to go back and help Chris!" Martin instructed his friend. "KANKERS BAD FOR NICK, MARTIN!" Nick cried. "Nick! June isn't there!" Martin informed Nick. Nick stopped running and let that info sink in.

"We must help Chris!" Nick shouted, running back toward Chris and Lily. Nick grabbed Chris by his shirt as he ran past, jerking him from Lily's grasp. "Give me him back!" Lily yelled, chasing Nick, who was now carrying Chris and Martin. "RUN LIKE THE WIND, DUMBO!" Chris shouted at Nick.

"You get back here!" Lily yelled. They pasted her house, where her father was watching. "LILY!" Billy barked, making Lily skid to a halt. She turned to see her dad stomping towards her. "What did your mother and I tell you about chasing the other kids?!" Billy yelled, dragging Lily inside.

All three boys were panting on the other side of the cul-de-sac, very tired. Chris had lipstick all over his face. "I _hate_ Lily Kanker," Chris growled, rubbing his face. "Borus," Martin corrected him. "Like I care," Chris said, jumping off Nick's back, "I still hate her."

"Oh, _come_ now, Chris. Surely you jest," Martin said, looking at Chris. "Nope," Chris said, "I wouldn't hate her as much if she didn't attack me every five seconds!" Martin jumped off of Nick's back, too. "We might as well get used to it," He said, "Remember what our dads said? The Kanker sisters attacked them until they got girlfriends, and even _then_, Lee still attacked Uncle Eddy."

"Why _me_?" Chris complained. They turned to the Lane to see Mary and June! "KANKER COUSINS!" Nick yelled, running again after grabbing Chris and Martin. "Come back!" June cried, chasing her 'boyfriend' Nick. "Yeah, we need our Halloween kisses!" Mary shouted, chasing after Martin.

"Oh dear. Oh my. Oh dear. Oh my," Martin panicked. "LEAVE US _ALONE_!" Chris yelled. "Never!" June shouted. "KANKER BAD FOR NICK!" Nick yelled. "Actually, my last name is 2x4!" June shouted. (Because Jonny's last name is 2x4 I think)

"2x4 BAD FOR NICK!" Nick corrected himself. "Catch 'um, June!" Mary instructed her cousin. June nodded and jumped forward, landing on Nick. "I GOT 'UM, MARY!" June cried. Chris squirmed out from under Nick and ran away. "Chris! Help us!" Martin cried, watching Chris.

"Gimme _my_ boyfriend," Mary bossed, grabbing Martin's wrist. "2x4 BAD FOR NICK!" Nick repeated, as June started kissing him. "Please! No!" Martin begged as Mary kissed him.

Back with the girls, Izzy was running toward the yells she heard, Janet and Nicole behind her. "I'm gonna _kill_ that June," Izzy growled. "Izzy, wait up!" Janet called after her. "Yeah, we're not as fast as you!" Nicole shouted. "I don't care! I'm gonna get June!" Izzy yelled.

She arrived at the scene, where Mary and June were attacking Nick and Martin. "You two get Mary," Izzy instructed, "_I'll_ get June." Izzy screamed and pounced on June, startling her. "HELP NICK!" Nick cried as Izzy hit June. "GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Izzy screamed.

"Mary, help!" June screamed at her cousin, who was being attacked by Janet and Nicole. "I'M KINDA BUSY!" Mary informed June. Martin was running away from the two fights, ending up next to Nick, who was sitting on the ground, watching fearfully.

"Are you ok, Nick?" Martin asked Nick, who nodded. They both stared at Izzy, who was still attacking June. "EAT HEART WAND, 2x4!" Izzy shouted, hitting June with her heart shaped wand. Mary, who had finished off Nicole and Janet, jumped onto Izzy.

"GET OFFA MY COUSIN!" Mary screamed. Izzy swung her wand and hit Mary in the face. "OW!" Mary cried, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She pounced on Izzy, who hit her again. "How?!" Izzy asked, "I don't have any money!" Nick and Martin cracked up laughing.

Izzy beat Mary back and she fell on the ground. Izzy then turned to June, who was laying on the ground. "Serves you right," Izzy hissed, walking over to Nicole and Janet. "COUSIN!" Nick cried, running over to Janet. "I'm alright," Janet groaned. "Come on, let's get you two home," Martin said, helping Nicole up.

Nick lifted Janet and put her on his shoulders. "Nick will help!" Nick said, smiling. Janet smiled at her cousin. "High-ho, Nick!" Janet cried, pointing at her house. Nick ran to her house and knocked on the door. Izzy and Martin walked Nicole home, helping her walk.

"Curse those Kanker cousins," Martin said. "_Tell_ me about it," Izzy said, "One day June's gonna push it too far." Martin smiled at Izzy. "Izzy, do you like Nick?" He asked. Izzy's face reddened and she didn't speak. "We won't laugh," Nicole said, smiling. Izzy sighed.

"Yeah," She whispered. "I knew it," Martin said, "My father told me about Aunt Bella when she was little, about her crush on Uncle Eddy." Izzy smiled. "My mom told me, too," Izzy said, "Like mother like daughter, I guess." Nicole smiled at Izzy. "Me, too," She whispered, only loud enough for Izzy to hear.

Izzy smiled at Nicole. Izzy knew who _she_ had a crush on, and it was no surprise that Nicole hated Mary the most. "Well, we're here," Martin said, looking at Nicole's front door. "I can go on from here," Nicole said, walking inside. "We should probably find my brother," Izzy said.

"I agree," Martin said, "Let's go get Nick to help us look." Izzy walked to her house. "Happy can help us, too," She said. She arrived at Janet's house five minutes later, where Nick and Martin were waiting. "Let's go find him, then," Izzy sighed. "He ran into the woods," Martin informed them, "Let's check there."

They walked into the woods, Happy and Izzy keeping an ear open for any sound of Chris. They heard a twig snap in the distance. "That way," Izzy said, pointing to there right. They followed Izzy till they found Chris hiding behind a log. Happy jumped onto his head and he screamed, jumping up.

"You sound like a girl," Izzy snickered. Chris growled at his sister, then pulled Happy off his head. "We found Chris!" Nick yelled happily. "Would you care to explain why you didn't help us?" Martin asked, crossing his arms. "Easy," Chris said, "I ran away from the Kankers."

"First of all, Lily wasn't even with them. Second, it's Sheppard and 2x4," Izzy corrected him. "You too?" Chris groaned. They all walked back home, Nick and Martin leaving them at the edge of the woods. Happy slept in Izzy's arms as they walked home.

"It's pretty late," Chris said, looking at his minecraft watch. "How can _you_ tell time?" Izzy scoffed. Chris's watch was the one with dashes instead of numbers. "Good point," Chris agreed. They entered there house, to see Eddy asleep on the arm chair in the family room.

"If we're quiet, we can sneak past," Chris whispered. Just then, the light turned on, making Izzy and Chris jump and cry out. They looked up and saw Bella. And she was _mad_. "Where have you two been?!" Bella yelled, waking Eddy in the other room. Izzy and Chris looked nervously at there mom.

"It was the Kanker cousins!" Chris said, for once telling the truth. "It's true!" Izzy agreed, "They attacked Martin and Nick, and I had to defend them! Chris just ran away like a baby." Chris glared at his sister. "Hey!" He snapped, "I did _not_!" Izzy put Happy down.

"I guess that's true," Izzy said, "Babies can't run." Bella glared at her kids. "Either way, you two are in _big_ trouble," she hissed, "Izzy, I expected more from you. And Chris, for you this is nothing new." Eddy walked into the kitchen. "Would ya stop following in my footsteps?" Eddy said.

"Both of you go to bed," Bella said, taking the bags of candy her kids were holding. Izzy and Chris grumbled as they walked up to bed. "Oh, how I hate them," Chris hissed. "CHRIS BRANDON MCGEE! I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Bella yelled at her son.

"I DIDN'T!" Chris yelled at his mother. "I WILL GROUND YOU LONGER IF YOU KEEP LYING!" Bella yelled. "Jeez, what's he saying?" Eddy asked. "That he hates us," Bella sighed. Even when people didn't mean it, she never dealt well with being hated.

Well, it seems like Chris and Izzy are in big trouble. I wonder if Martin and Nick are as well? Spoiler: yes, they are! Will Izzy ever tell her feelings to Nick? Will the Kanker cousins ever stop attacking Nick, Chris and Martin? Will Chris ever get there last names right? Find out these questions and many more in the next chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy Grow Up!


	4. Twins

Here's the fourth chapter of EEnE Grow Up. What ed-ventures await the cul-de-sac kids and parents in this chapter?

PS this has nothing to do with the FanFic but I'm writing this while listening to Taylor Swift songs. Wondering how I'm writing and listening to music at the same time when most people can't? CUZ I'M A GEMINI, BABY! YEAH!

* * *

Eddy, Chris, and Izzy were waiting outside a hospital room, along with Edd, and his and Bella's parents. Some months later, it was July, and the baby was arriving today. Eddy sat nervously next to Edd with Chris and Izzy on his lap. A nurse exited the room.

"Mr. McGee?" The nurse asked.

Eddy stood up setting Chris and Izzy on the ground and taking their hands as he entered to see Bella with two bundles in her arms. Felice, who was somehow allowed in, sat next to Bella on the bed.

"Are those them?" Izzy asked, standing on her tip-toes to see. Eddy lifted her up and set her on the edge of the bed.

"They're twins," Bella whispered.

"Really?" Chris asked, climbing up on the bed to see better, too.

"A boy and girl," Bella said, letting her other two children see the bundles. Each baby had tiny cat ears and a tail.

"Have you thought of names?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I've always thought the names Bellini and Bellino were nice," Bella said. (AN: Reference to gender bent series! How you ask? 'Bellino' is Bella's gender bent name)

"Those are pretty names," Izzy said.

"And Italian, just like your name," Bella said, kissing Izzy on her forehead.

"'Isabella' is an Italian name?" Izzy asked.

"_Si_," Bella said, "Chris would have had an Italian name, but your father named him."

"Yay!" Chris said quietly, "I have the most original name of this family!"

"More original than mine, anyway," Eddy said, ruffling his son's hair.

"_And _mine," Bella agreed, "You know how many girls named 'Bella' there were in Italy? Course, most of them were short for 'Isabella' but it was still confusing. Though, everyone quickly gave me a nickname..."

"Bella, don't think about that," Eddy said, taking her hand.

"Trust me, I won't," Bella said. Just then, Edd and his and Bella's parents entered.

"Hello, Bella," Edd said.

"Twins," Bella said, smiling.

"Oh, they're adorable!" Edd's mom said as Bella handed the twins to her.

"Almost as cute as you were, _principessa," _Bella's dad said.

"They're even cuter," Bella said. Edd's mom handed the twins to Bella's dad.

"Yeah, maybe..." Bella's dad said.

"What are their names?" Edd asked as he held the twins.

"The girl is Bellini, and the boy is Bellino," Bella explained as she took the twins back, "Chris, Izzy, you wanna see your baby _fratello e sorella?"_

"Yes!" Izzy said quietly. Izzy and Chris sat on either side of their mother. Bella handed Bellino to Chris, and Bellini to Izzy.

"I actually have a baby bro," Chris said, a little stunned.

"Instead of being one," Izzy said, "And I'm a big sister. Well, I guess I already kinda was."

"Yeah, but now I'm not the little brother anymore," Chris said proudly.

"Well, technically, you still _are _a little brother," Edd's mom said, "But at the same time, you're a big brother, too."

Chris looked at her, confused.

"She means, you're Izzy's little brother, but you're _also _Bellini and Bellino's big brother," Edd explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Chris said, "That makes more sense."

* * *

THREE-FOUR MONTHS

Bellini and Bellino have grown, as have the rest of the kids. Izzy and Chris had been helping take care of the twins, and Edd and Autumn babysat them sometimes.

Bellini usually wore a pink shirt with a heart on it and red pants. Bellino wore a blue shirt with a monster truck on it and black pants. The cul-de-sac still hadn't changed much.

Today, while Edd and Autumn were babysitting Bellini and Bellino, Bella was on her laptop on the couch, doing some research. Izzy climbed up on the couch and looked at the screen.

"Whatcha doing, mommy?" Izzy asked.

"Just some research," Bella answered, reading her screen.

"'Bout what?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, just looking up some stuff about Leos," Bella sighed, "Personality, traits, stuff that would be useful when taking care of Bellini and Bellino."

"Oh," Izzy said, "Can we play?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed as she closed her laptop. "With your legos?" Izzy, being an Aquarius, liked to build with stuff. Aquarius kids were very creative.

"Yeah!" Izzy said, bouncing a little.

"Ok, but only for a little while," Bella said, "I still have a lot to look up, then write the basics down so I can look at it for reference."

"Ok," Izzy said. She and Bella built with Izzy's legos for while, before Bella said she had to get back to her research.

Bella looked up some more stuff, before starting to write it down.

_Personality: Demanding, and thinks he's always in charge. Feels an understanding responsibility towards those younger or weaker than him. He will protect the weak and challenge the strong. Loves to lead and be in charge._

Bella researched and noted important things until Edd came to drop Bellini and Bellino off an hour later.

"_Grazie _for watching them," Bella said, taking the twins from Edd's arms, "I've been meaning to look up some stuff on Leo babies, but I've been so busy."

"You're quite welcome, Bella," Edd said, "They're quite the handful, though."

"Yeah, I read that Leos are demanding and always feel like they're in charge," Bella explained.

"Yes, that's them alright," Edd laughed, "Oh, one more thing. Have you seen Martin?"

"Actually, not really," Bella said, "He and Nick stopped by earlier and then left with Chris. Haven't seen them since."

As if on cue, a voice rang out through the cul-de-sac.

"Come one, come all!" They heard Chris yell, "To Bottomless Nick!"

"'Bottomless Nick'?" Edd repeated, looking frightened.

"Oh, no," Bella said.

"Pay just one quarter to see Nick here down a whole party-size bag of Doritos!" Chris yelled.

"Well, at least they're using actual food," Edd said.

"My Doritos!" Bella yelled. She handed the twins to Edd, "Watch these two for just _one _more minute." Bella stomped off to find her older son.

She found him right outside Nick's house, standing behind a stand with a sign saying 'Bottomless Nick' above it. Nick stood next to it, with a bag of cool-ranch Doritos. Martin stood nervously on the other side.

"Chris!" Bella yelled, making her son jump half-a-foot.

"Oh, crap," Chris said as Bella snatched the Doritos from Nick.

"What have I told you about stealing food from the stock room?" Bella said. Bella couponed a lot, so they had a room with the food and other stuff she got with coupons.

"I tried to warn you," Martin said.

"Come on," Bella took Chris's arm and dragged him inside. She sent him to his room, and, after a small tantrum, he went.


End file.
